1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a plasma display panel and a multi plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel includes a phosphor layer inside discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs and a plurality of electrodes.
When driving signals are applied to the electrodes of the plasma display panel, a discharge occurs inside the discharge cells. More specifically, when the discharge occurs in the discharge cells by applying the driving signals to the electrodes, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors between the barrier ribs to emit visible light. An image is displayed on the screen of the plasma display panel using the visible light.